wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Cezar Kaskabel/T.1/01
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Cezar Kaskabel Majątek zebrany. – Czy nie ma kto jeszcze miedziaków? Chodźcie no, dzieci, przeszukajcie kieszenie! – Mam to jeszcze, ojczulku! – odrzekła dziewczynka. I wyjęła z kieszonki kwadratowy zielonkowaty papierek, pomięty i potłuszczony. Na papierze tym był prawie nieczytelny napis: „United States Fractional Currency” otaczający wielce poważną twarz mężczyzny we fraku i liczba to powtórzona sześć razy; papierek ten miał wartość dziesięciu centów, czyli około dziesięciu francuskich sous. – Skąd to dostałaś? – zapytała się matka. – To reszta dochodu z ostatniego przedstawienia, – odrzekła Napoleona. – Czy dałeś mi wszystko, Sander? – Tak, ojcze. – Nie masz nic więcej, Janie? – Nie. – Ileż ci jeszcze potrzeba, Cezarze? – zapytała się męża Kornelia. – Brakuje nam jeszcze dwóch centów do zaokrąglenia sumy, – odrzekł Kaskabel. – Oto są, panie, rzekł Clovy, podając miedzianą monetę właśnie dobytą z głębin kieszonki u kamizelki. – Brawo, Clovy! – zawołała dziewczynka. – Doskonale! Teraz jesteśmy w porządku! – zawołał pan Kaskabel. I byli istotnie „w porządku” wedle słów tego znakomitego artysty. Cała suma wynosiła dwa tysiące dolarów, to jest dziesięć tysięcy franków. Dziesięć tysięcy franków! Czyż to nie majątek, skoro go się pozyskało od publiczności dzięki własnemu tylko talentowi? Kornelia objęła ramieniem szyję męża i dzieci go po kolei uścisnęły. – A zaraz – rzekł p. Kaskabel, – chodzi o zakupienie kasy ogniotrwałej, pięknej żelaznej szafy, z tajemnemi skrytkami, aby w nich pomieścić ten majątek. – Czy nie moglibyśmy się bez niej obejść? – zapytała się pani Kaskabel, cokolwiek zaniepokojona tym wydatkiem. – Nie możemy, Kornelio! – Może wystarczyłaby Kasetka? – Co tej kobiecie się roi! – drwił p. Kaskabel. – Kasetka jest na klejnoty! Kasa, albo raczej szafa ogniotrwałą kupuje się na pieniądze! A że mamy do odbycia długą podróż z naszymi dziesięciu tysiącami franków…. – A zatem idź kup tę szafę, ale staraj się dostać ją tanio, – przerwała Kornelia. „Boss” widowiska otworzył drzwi „przepysznego i konsekwentnego” rydwanu, swego podróżnego domu mieszkalnego; zeszedł po stopniu żelaznym zawieszonym na hakach i wszedł na ulice schodzące się w środkowym placu miasta Sacramento. Luty jest zimnym miesiącem w Kalifornii, chociaż stan ten położony jest w szerokości geograficznej Hiszpanii. Ubrany jednakowoż w płaszcz podszyty imitacyą tumaków i w futrzaną czapkę na uszy zaciągniętą, p. Kaskabel nie wiele sobie robił ze zimna i szedł swobodnie. Szafa ogniotrwała! Być właścicielem szafy ogniotrwałej od dawna było jego marzeniem, a to marzenie teraz miało się wypełnić! Przed dziewiętnastu laty obszar zajmowany obecnie przez miasto Sacramento był pustą płaszczyzną. W środku stał mały fort, rodzaj blokhauzu wystawionego przez pierwszych osadników, pierwszych przemysłowców, którzy chcieli ubezpieczyć swe obozowiska przed napaściami Indyan z dalekiego Zachodu. Ale od owego czasu, kiedy Amerykanie zabrali Kalifornię od Meksykanów, którzy nie byli w stanie jej bronić, widok kraju zmienił się w sposób szczególny. Mały fort ustąpił miejsca miastu, jednemu z najpoważniejszych w Stanach Zjednoczonych, chociaż pożar i potop parę razy niszczyły wzrastającą stolicę stanu. Obecnie zaś, w roku 1867, p. Kaskabel już nie miał powodu obawiać się najścia szczepów indyjskich, lub choćby napaści owych bezładnych kup bandytów kosmopolitycznych, które grasowały w prowincyi w r. 1849 kiedy odkryto kopalnie złota położone cokolwiek dalej na północny wschód, na płaszczyźnie Grass Valley i w sławnych Allisona obszarach, których rudy dawały na każde dwa funty czystego metalu wartości dwudziestu centów. Tak, owe czasy niesłychanych kaprysów fortuny, niewymownych nieszczęść i niezmiernych rozczarowań już minęły. Nie było już poszukiwaczy złota nawet w owej części Kolumbii brytyjskiej, do której tysiące awanturników przybywały w r. 1863. Pan Kaskabel nie narażał się w swych podróżach na obrabowanie mająteczku zarobionego w całem tego słowa znaczeniu w pocie czoła, który teraz miał w swojej kieszeni. Co prawda, to nabycie szafy bezpieczeństwa nie było tak niezbędnem jak on to przedstawiał, jeśli zaś chciał ją posiadać, to więcej ze względu na długą podróż przez pewne terytorya Dalekiego Zachodu, mniej bezpieczne od Kalifornii, – podróż ku ojczyźnie, ku Europie. Z umysłem swobodnym tedy p. Kaskabel przechodził przez szerokie schludne ulice miasta. Tu i ówdzie znajdowały się wspaniałe place obsadzone pięknemi choć jeszcze bezlistnemi drzewami, hotele i prywatne rezydencye elegancko i z komfortem budowane publiczne budynki w stylu architektury anglosaskim, i kilka przepysznych kościołów które podnosiły wspaniałość tej okolicy Kalifornii. Wszędzie snuły się gromady śpieszących za interesami ludzi, kupców, właścicieli okrętowych, fabrykantów, z których jedni oczekiwali nadejścia okrętów płynących po rzece dążącej do Oceanu Spokojnego, a inni gromadzili się w około dworca Tolsom, z którego liczne pociągi kolejowe wyruszały do wnętrza kraju. Pan Kaskabel kierował swe kroki ku ulicy High i idąc pogwizdywał marsza francuzkiego. Przy tej ulicy bowiem, dawniej już zauważyć był skład pewnego rywala firmy Fichet et Haret, sławnych paryskich fabrykantów szaf bezpieczeństwa. Tam William J. Morlan sprzedawał swój towar „dobry i tani”, – przynajmniej o tyle, o ile, zważywszy wygórowane ceny nałożone na wszystko w Stanach Zjednoczonych. William J. Morlan był w swoim składzie wszedł pan Kaskabel. – Panie Morlan, – rzekł wchodzący, – sługa pański uniżony. Radbym kupić kasę ogniotrwałą. William J. Morlan znał Cezara Kaskabela; w Sacramento nie było nikogo, któryby go nie znał. Przecież od trzech tygodni zachwycał wszystkich mieszkańców. A zatem fabrykant odpowiedział: – Kasę ogniotrwałą, panie Kaskabel ? Winszuję panu z całego serca. – A czego? – Bo jeśli kto kupuje kasę, to widać że ma worki pieniędzy, które radby w niej złożyć. – Masz pan słuszność, panie Morlan. – Więc pan weź tę, – i kupiec wskazał palcem na olbrzymia szafę, godną stanąć w biurze Braci Rotszyldów lub innych takich bankierów, posiadających i dosyć i za dużo. – No, no, to za wiele, – rzekł p. Kaskabel. – Mógłbym tam zamieszkać z całą moja rodziną. Śliczne cacko, to prawda, ale na razie mam inne pomieszkanie…. Powiedzno mi pan, panie Morland, ile też pieniędzy mogłoby się pomieścić w tym potworze? – Kilka milionów w złocie. – Kilka milionów?… HM… To zgłoszę się kiedy indziej, gdy je będę posiadać!… Widzisz pan, mnie chodzi o mocną małą skrzynką, którą mógłbym wziąć pod pachę i ukryć w moim wozie, kiedy będę w podróży. – Mam coś zupełnie dla pana stosownego, panie Kaskabel. Fabrykant sięgnął po mały kuferek żelazny, zaopatrzony w zamek bezpieczeństwa. Nie ważył on więcej niż dwadzieścia funtów, a wewnątrz miał przedziałki podobne do tych, jakie znajdują się w szufladkach na gotówkę w domach bankowych. – Skrzynka ta też jest ogniotrwała – dodał, – i dam na to gwarancyą w kwicie, który panu wystawię. – Doskonale! Lepszej nie znajdę! – odrzekł p. Kaskabel. – Najzupełniej dla mnie stosowna, jeżeli pan gwarantujesz, że zamek jest dobry. – Zamek to kombinacyjny, – rzekł William J. Morlan. – Cztery litery; wyraz złożony z czterech liter układa się z czterech całych alfabetów, co panu dozwoli zrobić około czterech kroć sto tysięcy kombinacyj. Nimby złodziej odgadł taki wyraz, to mógłbyś pan kazać go powiesić milion razy! – Milion razy, panie Morlan? To doprawdy cudowne! A jakaż cena tego? Pojmie pan, że kasa jest za droga, jeżeli kosztuje więcej, aniżeli się posiada, ażeby w nią złożyć. – Naturalnie, panie Kaskabel. Ta skrzynka kosztuje sześć i pół dolara. – Sześć i pół dolara? – odrzekł Kaskabel. – Nie podoba mi się liczba sześć i pół. Możebyśmy obcięli rogi tej liczby? Okrągło pięć dolarów: co pan na to? – Przystanę, panie Kaskabel, choć dla nikogo innego tegobym nie uczynił. Targ zakończono, pieniądze zapłacono, a W. J. Morlan ofiarował się posłać nabywcy do domu skrzynkę, ażeby nie potrzebował sam dźwigać ciężara. – Co pan sobie myślisz, panie Morlan! Człowiek, jak uniżony pański sługa, który przerzuca jak piłką czterdziestofuntowemi kulami! – Powiedz no pan, ile właściwie ważą pańskie czterdziestofuntowe kule? – zapytał się śmiejąc p. Morlan. – Dokładnie po piętnaście funtów; ale sza! I p. Morland i jego odbiorca pożegnali się, zachwyceni sobą wzajemnie. Pół godziny później szczęśliwy właściciel kasy dostał się do placu cyrkowego gdzie stał jego rydwan i złożył nie bez wewnętrznego zadowolenia „kasę ogniotrwałą firmy Kaskabel”. O, jakże podziwiano w tym małym światku tę kasę! jakąż dumą i radością zapełniało serce wszystkich jej posiadanie! A ile sprawiało uciechy jej otwieranie i zamykanie! Mały Sander miał ochotę wskoczyć do niej, tak dla zabawki. Ale o tem nie można było i pomyśleć: skrzynka za małą była dla małego Sandera! Clovy zaś nigdy nie widział nawet we śnie coś podobnie pięknego. – Myślę, że zamek nie tak łatwo jest otworzyć, – zawołał, – chyba że bardzo byłoby to łatwo, gdyby do się należycie nie zamknęło. – Nigdy nie powiedziałeś większej prawdy, – odrzekł p. Kaskabel. Potem tonem rozkazującym, nie znoszącym żadnej remonstracyi i z gestami zaznaczającymi, że żadnej zwłoki być nie może, powiedział: – Teraz zaś dzieci, marsz najkrótszą drogą i postarajcie się nam o śniadanie „A number 1”! Macie dolara, za którego możecie kupić, co wam się podoba ja dzisiaj traktuję! Poczciwiec! Jak gdyby nie codziennie on tylko traktował. Lubił jednakowoż w taki sposób żartować i przy tem genialnie potrząsać głową. W okamgnieniu wybiegli Jan, Sander i Napoleona w towarzystwie Clovy’ego, który rósł na ramieniu duży kosz słomiany na prowizye. – Kiedy teraz jesteśmy sami, Kornelio, – rzekł Cezar Kaskabel, – możemy pomówić swobodnie. – O czem, Cezarze? – O czem? Przecież musimy obrać wyraz do zamykania naszej kasy. Nie powiadam, bym nie ufał dzieciom…… mój Boże! To anioły!…. albo temu biedakowi Clovy’emu, który jest uosobiona uczciwością! Ale przecież należy to utrzymać w tajemnicy. – Obierz wyraz, jaki ci się podoba, – odrzekła żona, – ja zgodzę się na wszystko, co zrobisz. – Nie przychodzi ci nic na myśl? – Nie. – No, to chciałbym, aby to było jakieś imię? – Dobrze! Mam już! Twoje imię, Cezar. – To nie może być, Moje imię za długie. Wyraz może się składać tylko z czterech liter. – No to ujmij jedną literę. Można przecież obyć się bez r. Myślę, że wolno nam zrobić, co nam się podoba. – Brawo, Kornelio! Myśl doskonała! Jedna z tych myśli, które często na czas ci przychodzą do głowy, żonusiu! Ale jeżeli zdecydujemy się ująć literę imienia, to wolę ująć już cztery, i to z twojego! – Z mojego imienia? – Tak, a zatrzymamy końcowe litery: elia. Doprawdy, zdaje mi się, że będzie najlepsze; niechże tak będzie! – O. Cezarze! – A przecież będzie ci się podobało, że twoje imię będzie na zamku kasy, czyż nie? – Niezawodnie, skoro to imię jest w twojem sercu! – odrzekła Kornelia z serdecznem uczuciem. Z rozjaśnioną twarzą pani Kaskabel złożyła głośny całus na drgającym w uśmiechu policzku męża. W skutek tego to układu, ktoś nie znający imienia Elia, nadaremnie byłby usiłował otworzyć kasę ogniotrwałą rodziny Kaskabel. Pół godziny później powróciły dzieci z prowizyami, szynką i soloną wołowiną pokrajanemi w apetyczne płatki, i oczywiście też z okazami przedziwnych owych produktów wegetacyi kalifornijskiej, jakoto głów kapusty rosnącej na szypułkach do drzew podobnych, kartofli wielkości melonów, marchwi pół jarda długiej, z którą wedle słów Kaskabela może się równać tylko chyba kalifornijska cebula, którą się pożywa bez trudu jej sadzenia. Co do trunków, to chyba tylko trudnym był wybór pomiędzy tymi, które natura i sztuka dostarczają spragnionym wargom Amerykanów. Przy tej zaś sposobności, oprócz dzbana piwa, uśmiechała się rodzinie na deser butelka dobrego sherry do stosownego podziału. W okamgnieniu Kornelia, której jak zwykle pomagał Clovy, przyrządziła śniadanie. Stół zastawiono w drugim przedziale rydwanu, zwanym bawialnią rodziny, w którym utrzymywano odpowiednią temperaturę za pomocą piecyka kuchennego ustawionego w przedziale sąsiednim. Jeżeli tego dnia jak zresztą codziennie, ojciec, matka i dzieci zajadali z doskonałym apetytem, to łatwo było wytłomaczyć to okolicznościami. Po śniadaniu, pan Kaskabel, przemówił tonem uroczystym, jaki zwykł był przemawiać do publiczności: – Jutrom dzieci moje, pożegnamy się ze szlachetnem tem miastem Sacramento i z jego szlachetnymi mieszkańcami, z których mamy powód być ze wszech miar zadowoleni, bez względu na ich rasę, czerwoną, czarną czy białą. Ale Sacramento jest w Kalifornii, a Kalifornia jest w Ameryce, a Ameryka nie jest w Europie. Ojczyzna zaś jest ojczyzną, a Europa oznacza dla nas tyle, co Francya. Nie należy teraz zwlekać ani jednego dnia, by Francya „ujrzała nas w obrębie swych murów” po długoletniej naszej nieobecności. Czy zebraliśmy majątek? Ściśle mówiąc, nie zebraliśmy. Posiadamy jednakowoż w ręku pewną sumkę dolarów, która bardzo pokaźnie będzie się przedstawiała w naszej szafie ogniotrwałej, gdy ją zamienimy na francuzkie złoto lub srebro. Cześć tej sumki dozwoli nam przedostać się przez Ocean Atlantycki na jednym z owych szybkich okrętów, na których powiewają trójkolorowe flagi takie, jakie niegdyś Napoleon przenosił z jednej stolicy do drugiej. – Zdrowie twoje, Kornelio! Pani Kaskabel uprzejmem skinieniem głowy podziękowała za to uczczenie jej przez męża, który nieraz taki wyraz dawał swoim uczuciom, jakoby chciał dziękować jej za to, że obdarzyła go Alcydesem i Herkulesem w osobach ich dzieci. Mówca rzekł jeszcze: – Piję też na szczęśliwy powrót do kraju nas wszystkich. Oby pomyślne wiatry wydymały nasze żagle! Zamilkł na chwilę, ażeby każdemu napełnić kieliszek doskonałem swem sherry. – Jednakowoż, – rzekł dalej, – może Clovy zarzuci, że skoro zapłacimy za przeprawę przez morze, to może nic w szafie nie pozostanie? – Tak źle nie będzie, boss, chyba że wydatek na przeprawę przez morze dołączy się do kosztów podróży kolejami…. – Kolejami, drogami żelaznemi, jak wyraża się Yankee! – zawołał p. Kaskabel. – Ależ, mój kochanku, mój poczciwcze, nie pojedziemy niemi! Zamierzam oszczędzić koszta podróży ze Sacramento do Nowego Yorku, przebywając tę drogę na własnym wozie! Kilkaset mil! To przecież nie odstraszy rodziny Kaskabel, przyzwyczajonej do przenoszenia się nieraz z jednego końca świata na drugi! – Rozumie się! – zapewnił Jan. – A jakże ucieszymy się, gdy znowu ujrzymy Francyą! – zawołała pani Kaskabel. – Naszą starą Francyą, której wy jeszcze, dzieci moje, nie znacie, – mówił dalej p. Kaskabel, – bo jesteście urodzone w Ameryce, naszą piękną Francyą, którą nareszcie poznacie. Ach, Kornelio, co za rozkosz będzie dla ciebie, dziecka Prowancyi i dla mnie, syna Normandyi, po dwudziestu latach tołaczki! – O tak, Cezarze, niezawodnie! – Czy wiesz ty, Kornelio? Gdyby mię chciano angażować, choćby u Barnuma, to nie zgodziłbym się! Odkładać podróż naszą? Przenigdy! Wolałbym pójść na czworakach!… Tęsknota nas ogarnia i jedynem na to lekarstwem jest powrót do ojczyzny!… Nie znam innego na to środka! Cezar Kaskabel mówił prawdę. On i żona jego mieli teraz pragnienie tylko jedno: powrócić do Francyi, a co za szczęście, że byli w stanie to uczynić, gdyż nie brak było na to pieniędzy! – A zatem wyruszamy jutro! – rzekł p. Kaskabel. – I może ostatnia to już nasza podróż, – zauważyła Kornelia. – Kornelio! – rzekł mąż z godnością, – ostatnią podróżą, jaką ja znam, jest ta, w której Bóg nie daje biletu powrotnego! – To prawda, Cezarze, ale przed tą podróżą, czyż nie możemy odpocząć, skoro zebraliśmy majątek? – Odpocząć, Kornelio? Nigdy! Nie chcę majątku, jeżeli z nim jest złączone próżnowanie! Czy sądzisz, że masz prawo marnować talenta, którymi cię Opatrzność tak obficie obdarzyła? Czy wyobrażasz sobie, że mógłbym żyć z założonemi rękami i dopuścić, ażeby zesztywniały moje członki? Czy chcesz, ażeby Jan wyrzekł się swoich produkcyj jako ekwilibrysta, Napoleona przestała tańczyć w tłumie z drążkiem albo bez niego, Sander nie stawał więcej na szczycie ludzkiej piramidy, a Clovy nie dostawał po pół tuzina policzków na minutę ku wielkiej uciesze publiczności? O nie, Kornelio! Powiedz mi, że deszcz ugasi promienie słoneczne, albo że ryby wypiją morze, ale nie mów mi, że kiedykolwiek uderzy godzina odpoczynku dla rodziny Kaskabel! Nie pozostawało nic więcej do czynienia, jak tylko ostatecznie przygotować się do wyruszenia w drogę nazajutrz rano, skoro tylko słońce wyglądnie z za widnokręgu Sacramenta. Uczyniono to w ciągu południa. Nie trzeba wspominać, że kasę ukryto w najdalszym zakątku wozu. – W tym pokoju, – rzekł p. Kaskabel, – będziemy mogli strzedz jej we dnie i w nocy. – Doprawdy, Cezarze, myślę, że była to dobra myśl, – zauważyła Kornelia, – i nie żal mi pieniędzy wydanych na kasę. – Mała ona może jeszcze, żonusiu, ale kupimy większą, skoro nasz skarb większe przybierze rozmiary!